


Hope Springs Eternal

by RougueShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey had not been waiting patiently for years just to see him choose another, for someone else to be his first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this realm of Stisaac, so forgive me for my lack of knowledge and talent. This is one of two Stisaac tales I wrote for a friend, the better one was taken and this was left for me to share. I hope some of you may like it and those who not, please be kind and gentle. 
> 
> And for those who are stuck in the land of proper grammar and so forth, please take the exit to you right, while the rest of us who can see past mistakes may continue through the doorway marker Waiting In The Shadows, Like A Beast In The Night.

Watching and waiting that had been Isaac’s plan from the moment he had found himself drawn to _him_. But the waiting game had left Isaac empty handed and a bad taste in his mouth, having to watch _him_ drooling over someone like Lydia Martin who did not see the brilliance _he_ was. Isaac watched as it dawned on _him_ that Lydia Martin was not _his_ to be, Isaac watched as the young heart he wished to belong to him broke when true love saved Jackson Whittemore’s life.

Isaac had been forced to listen to _him_ ask and ask again Danny if the goalie found _him_ attractive, Isaac had been made to watch as _he_ admired Danny’s  well-formed body while barely glancing at Isaac. The smell of arousal that exploded from the youth Isaac desired was so strong when _he_ was near Jackson Whittemore’s best friend as well as Jackson Whittemore; it fueled the growing jealousy inside of Isaac Lahey and had him seething in jealous rage.

The friendship, the closeness, between Scott McCall and _him_ irked Isaac. The relationship was not one of romance, it was more brotherly than anything, but still that horrible jealousy within Isaac hated Scott McCall because his scent was so poignant that it made him sick. When Scott on _him_ , and all Isaac wanted to do replace the stench of Scott with his own.

Still, Scott and _he_   were close and Isaac had to deal with it, and deal with it he did; he began to befriend Scott hoping to either break the friendship between _him_ and Scott or that his friendship with Scott would allow him to get closer to Scott’s peculiar but brilliant friend. But all it did was make _him_ unhappier and the smell of loneliness was like a new form of poison to torture Isaac with, but it was still not enough to break the two apart; no, _he_ had still been more than prepared to die for Scott.

The sudden knowledge that _he_ would gladly lay down his life for Scott rubbed Isaac the wrong way, he grew to hate Scott and to hate _him_ for thinking so little about _his_ own worth. Isaac hated both _him_ and Scott, although the hatred towards Scott was much stronger than that towards _him_ and although Isaac played the friend around Scott behind his back he played a different game; he snaked his way into Allison’s heart as well as Scott’s mothers.

Then there had been Erica whom Isaac had at first loved like the sister he had wished he’d had, but when she confessed about her crush towards _him_ , from that moment on Isaac’s feelings grew colder towards her and he began to manipulate her and Boyd together; needing to snuff-out any of her feelings towards his future lover. Isaac wanted to snap her neck when she called _him_ Batman; he wanted to claw her face until it was nothing more than a bloody-mess when _he_ called her Catwoman. Although he’d loved Erica, he was glad when she left. Although he mourned her unexpected departure from the world of the living, Isaac felt blessed with one less of a threat standing between him and the young man he was trying to win over.

When it came to the Hale’s feelings and actions towards the young man Isaac desired. Isaac was left feeling like he was constantly on the edge because although Derek Hale behaved most of the time like _he_ was nothing more than a burden and an annoyance, but the actions of the werewolf that had turned Isaac when it came to the young man Isaac wanted as his own and because it was Derek Hale the attentions he had for the youth were unclear. But one thing was clear and that was the fact that _he_ found Derek as appealing as Danny was, if not more so. Seeing the way _he_ looked at Derek made Isaac feel like he was nothing, it made him feel like he was worthless and useless as if his father was right there shouting at him. He wanted Derek to cover up, hide the shape of his body so that all his boy could see was Isaac’s sculptured frame. When Derek left with Cora, for a moment Isaac was allowed to think his life might just turn out the way he wanted it too.

Because with Cora and Derek away, the only Hale left was Peter and there was no way that the young man would give himself to the creeper. Before Derek took off with Cora, Isaac dreaded that the youngest Hale would come to claim the fine heart of the young man Isaac liked so very much; the risk that _he_ would give in to what beauty Cora held was a risk Isaac could not take, so with his words he fueled fears into the werewolf who had already lost enough siblings to make him so very protective of his little sister. The way Cora had looked at _him_ had terrified Isaac because that was the same way _he_ had looked at Lydia as well as Danny and Derek, so with her leaving Isaac was allowed to feel safer even if Peter Hale remained to make the boy Isaac wished to claim uncomfortable.

Isaac watched as _he_ nearly died and did die. Isaac watched as _he_ fought the Alpha pack and watched as _he_ struggled against the darkness that surrounded the young heart that had been so strong and stubborn.

Isaac had been so patient and tried to gain the young Stiles Stilinski heart, he tried to be there for _him_ in ways Scott could not but nothing helped as the young man continued to ignore Isaac.

After all the waiting, after all of his fears that Stiles would choose one of the other werewolves or one of the humans within their small circle of acquaintances were demolished, a new threat came in the form of a new student.

Mason Beckett was a shock to Isaac not just because the young man zoned in on Stile the moment the newcomer had walked into the first class the three of them shared, what shocked Isaac was the fact that Stiles seemed very much receptive to Beckett’s advances at what made it all so much worse was the fact that Beckett looked like Isaac. Mason Beckett looked like a slightly shorter version and slightly darker version of Isaac Lahey; his eyes were a few shades darker than Isaac’s and his hair was smooth and dark in color. But resemblance was uncanny, and still it didn’t seem to bother the young Stilinski, and although Beckett’s body was hardly as well formed as Isaac’s he still caught Stiles admiring the body with a look of pure want.

What made it all so much worse was that soon Stiles started hanging around Scott, and there for Isaac, less and less for the sake of Beckett. And when Stiles was around so was Beckett, and if Beckett wasn’t around then Stiles would talk and talk about him; none of this bothered Scott, perhaps because Stiles was behaving very much like Scott had done with Allison in the beginning of their on and off relationship.

The more Beckett took from Isaac, the more Isaac began to punish Beckett on during Lacrosse practices, he’d tackle his “twin” with unnecessary force until coach sent Isaac to the showers or Scott pulled him to the side and asked what the hell was wrong with him and at times by Stiles who would run over to Beckett and tend to his wounds. The more Isaac hurt Beckett the more displeased Stiles became with him.   Which only ended up angering Stiles more so, but Isaac couldn’t just stop.

Then came Lydia Martin’s birthday party, and something was bound to happen and so it did. Isaac was only allowed to attend the affair after promising he would not brand a scene nor pick a fight with Beckett, and after Scott promised to keep an eye on Isaac.

While Isaac arrived with Scott and Allison, Stiles arrived with Mason Beckett who had his arm wrapped around Stiles the second both of them were out of Beckett’s flashy sports car, smirking at Isaac as he and Stiles walked past Isaac and Scott. It took everything in Isaac to not lunge at the smug bastard. He had however a promise to keep, and a need to keep watch over the one he saw as his, so Isaac made no move against Beckett.  

Well, that was until Isaac heard people talking about how Mason Beckett had planned on taking Stiles to bed, or as their fellow classmates word it, “Fuck the little loser until the little shit would walk with a permanent limp.”

`What did you say?´ Lydia snapped at the captain of the swim team, who was too dumb to realize not to answer the question with the words, `Stilinski about to get his V-card stamped good and hard, whether he  likes it or not.´ The stupid ass did not see the fist that came at him, and Isaac didn’t see the way Lydia continued kicking and hitting the bastard, because Isaac raced to track the familiar heartbeat through the chaotic cascade of sounds, he picks up the beat after what feels like forever, from the beat alone Isaac knows Stiles is excited and nervous but then the beat changes while Isaac races up the stairs; fear and then panic.

`Stiles!´ Isaac roars as he runs past familiar faces, no longer caring if anyone sees the other sides to him; the supernatural beast beneath his skin or the young man in love with the Sheriff’s kid.

He can hear Stiles telling Beckett to stop, screaming for him to stop, he sounds absolutely terrified. Isaac hears Stiles pleading for Beckett to stop, sobbing for some higher power to come and rescue him, and it has Isaac bursting through the locked doors of the master bedroom claws and fangs bared.

Seeing the damage done to the fine lips which Isaac has wished to kiss and lick, suck and nibble, tells the young werewolf Stiles had fought against his so-called boyfriend. The beautiful eyes that had always held a look of cleverness, a hidden smirk or dangerous determination and anger, but then and those fine eyes were now soaked with tears. And if that was not alone enough to push Isaac over the edge, then the sight of that fine pale skin that covered the firm behind was there for all to see was very much the last straw.

Beckett was too occupied with manhandling Stiles who looked mortified, while still managing to look over at Isaac so pleadingly that for a moment Isaac wondered why young man would think Isaac was not there to save him from the clutches of unworthy soul.

Beckett looks up from his prey at Isaac who lunges at him with such ferocity that one might have thought him possessed by some dark force, Beckett has barely enough time to gasp out a word of question before he has been ripped off of the bed and the boy that had been beneath him.

Isaac wouldn’t kill Beckett; oh no he would not kill Mason Beckett. No, Isaac would only destroy that face that mirrored his own and perhaps dig his claws into that body that had dared to try and violate someone who belonged to him and him alone. Beckett tried to fight him, but he was nothing more than human and a worthless one at that. Isaac kept slashing and hitting that body beneath him until Scott pulled him off of Beckett, turning his gaze over to the bed where Lydia and Allison wrapped around the trembling Stiles.

`Get him out of here! ´ Lydia barked, glaring venomously down at Beckett, he balances was off and as he opened his mouth to speak it became clear he was now missing more than just a few teeth, his lips were split in four places, his nose looked like it was broken in several places; he looked as ugly as his soul was.

`Stiles?´ Isaac reached out towards the young man, his bloodied hand trembling slightly, but his attempt to touch and comfort made the human back further away from Isaac and covering his face against the comforting shoulder of Lydia who repeated her command.

`Jesus, what happened?´ Danny’s voice shouts from the broken doorway and for a moment he hesitates to whom he should go too, but then chooses Stiles who accepts him while he shrinks away from Isaac.

Isaac grabs Beckett by the scruff of his neck and drags him out of the room, followed closely by Scott while Danny and the others stay to care for the young Stilinski; their classmates inquire to what has taken place, but Isaac stays silent while Scott just tells everyone that Beckett is nothing more than a bastard who deserved what Isaac had done.

Outside the Martin’s house, Isaac throws the young man to the ground like a piece of trash, kicks him a few times before walking away leaving Scott to deal with Mason Beckett as he wishes because Isaac fears he might not be able to stop himself from killing Beckett.

`He will never look at you now,´ Beckett laughs as he crawls up on his hands and knees, `He will never trust you, because he will always see me when looking at you, Isaac.´

`You bastard!´ Scott roars at the same time as Isaac does the two throw themselves as the already beaten young man, they drag him off into the woods thirsty for blood.

They do not kill him, no, but they beat him unconscious and cover his body in ugly scars and carve out stripes of flesh, break bones and before calling for Derek; the nearly drown Mason Beckett in alcohol before shoving his unconscious body in his pretty car, Derek crashes the car and makes it look like it was all of Beckett’s own doing, Peter who orchestrated the great plan feels somewhat unsatisfied by the fact that the would-be-rapist is allowed to continue breathing.

Beckett’s words haunted Isaac enough so that he did not even try and see Stiles over the weekend, although he was perched outside Stiles’ bedroom window listening to him sob and wake-up screaming for his dad and everyone but Isaac.

Isaac listened in on the short conversation Stiles had with his dad about what had happened between him and Beckett, it took a lot of pleading and a panic attack for Stiles to convince his dad not to go after Beckett, as well as telling his dad that it was Isaac and Scott who beat the shit out of the bastard.

Isaac waited for Monday, but Stiles didn’t come to school not until Thursday and when he came to school he kept on avoiding Isaac. Isaac could handle Stiles avoiding him for the time being, but to see the fear in his eyes when the two crossed paths had Isaac punching lockers. Weeks passed and Stiles refused to be left alone with Isaac, always running off, hiding in bathrooms or refusing to get out of his Jeep.

But soon enough just before Isaac lost his hope, Stiles stopped fleeing but he still couldn’t look at Isaac. The werewolf would’ve preferred Stiles glaring at him than avoiding all and any eye-contact with him, Isaac missed those pretty eyes. But Isaac could understand why Stiles couldn’t look at him, he understood that when Stiles looked at him all he saw was the man he had thought he had fallen in love with but who then turned around to try and rape him. But it still hurt Isaac and made the werewolf feel disgusting.

Then one day while Isaac was buying some groceries for Mrs. McCall, he felt suddenly someone grab hold of his shirt grasping at it for dear-life while a body pressed up against his back a forehead pressing against the spot between Isaac’s shoulder blades.

`I-Isaac.´ the familiar voice whimpered, while the stench of fear flooded Isaac’s senses.

`Stiles? ´

`I-I need y-you, ´ Stiles struggled to speak, his breathing was labored and the stubborn heart was racing far too fast for Isaac’s liking, and still hearing Stiles say _he_ needed Isaac was something the young werewolf had wished to hear for such a long time; and those words would have sounded so wonderful even if they were said when the human was clearly so afraid.

`St-st-stay.´ Stiles breathed out, rubbing his head against the spot it rest on.

`Sure thing.´ Isaac said, while standing there unmoving and glaring at anyone who dared look at the two of them. He stood there, feeling how tense body resting against his was, without thinking he reached out and placed his hand on one of Stiles covering it with his own; at first he thought the human would freak out by the contact, but then there was a heavy sigh that left Stiles before whispered against Isaac’s back.

`I’m sorry, Isaac.´

Isaac let go of the shopping cart and turns around wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles who shudders against him, Isaac rests his chin against the top of Stiles head.

`Don’t, don’t apologize.´ Isaac tightens his hold of the one he has wanted to hold since forever, he breathes in Stiles’ scent perfectly aware this might be the only time he gets to do this. He can barely bring himself to breathe when he feels Stiles snake his arms around Isaac, feeling those skinny limbs tightening his hold.

`He-he’s here.´ the words have Isaac on high-alert.

Isaac looks around and if he wasn’t there holding Stiles he would have attackedMason Beckett without a second thought, the bastard stood there with his damaged face glaring at Isaac and Stiles, but Isaac had Stiles and he would not let him go when he finally had him where he had wanted the human for years.

`I’ve got you. He’s not touching a hair on your head, Stiles.´ Isaac promises, swears on his own soul that he will protect Stiles even if Stiles can never look him in the eye.

`I know.´ Stiles says sounding so sure of his words that steals away the air from Isaac’s lungs. Those words gave him such hope, may it be false or not, it was hope none the less.

Isaac could wait for as long as Stiles needed him too, as long as there was hope Isaac would be there waiting and even when all hope was lost he would still be there for Stiles Stilinski.


	2. It's Time To Face The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gave Stiles the space he needed he didn’t want to crowd Stiles not after what Mason had done. He wanted to be the good guy because Stiles deserved a good guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this should actually be in 15 minutes series and I might post it there but because when I was given this challenge of writing a story with at least a hint of Stisaac, there was also supposed to use words such as Anxiety, Bolt, Burger, College, Cowered, Disaster, Patience, Trust.

 

Patiently watching and waiting had been the first and only plan Isaac Lahey had been able to conjure in his mind when it came to the quest to win Stiles Stilinski’ heart, it was a plan he had clung too when the disaster that was Mason Beckett came into town, it was the plan that kept Isaac hopeful when Stiles Stilinski left for college at the other end of the country which was achieved after a lot of therapy because after Mason goddamn Beckett the human boy never truly felt safe. 

 

It was the plan that kept Isaac under control when Stiles wasn’t around and every holiday Stiles came back home, which were few and far between. Isaac could only wished that one day Stiles could look at him without seeing Beckett and that he could one day touch Stiles without the human nearly leaping out of his skin. With each return Isaac wished and hoped Stiles had finally reached a point where he didn’t see Beckett when he looked at Isaac, but each time he was left disappointed and low in spirits because Stiles would avoid staying alone in a room with him; sure, they could exchange words now and again as long as someone Stiles _trusted_ was around, there were even times Stiles could look at Isaac for more than a minute or two without his heart racing with fear and anxiousness; of course there were those rare occasions when a hint of the old Stiles would sneak out, days when Stiles didn’t flinch away from Isaac those precious days when Stiles could sit next to Stiles were wonderful and pain at the same time, and Isaac always knew that next time Stiles would probably be back to being afraid of him. 

 

There was nothing more hurtful in Isaac’s opinion than watching Stiles interact with the other members of their pack, there was nothing more sickening than smelling other men on Stiles when he came home for the holidays, but Isaac stayed strong and never expressed his own hurt and anger. 

 

Years moved on but the plan remained, years moved on and Isaac remained in Beacon Hills rooted to the ground by pack and the need to make sure that Sheriff Stilinski remained safe and sound while Stiles was away. He did this even without knowing if the person he was in love with would ever settle back in Beacon Hills, Isaac did this purely on the faith that Stiles couldn’t abandon their pack and his father, everything it seemed hung on Isaac’s faith in Stiles and Isaac was sure everyone thought he was slightly unhinged because of this need to stay loyal to the human that had no clue about how much Isaac loved him. And Isaac did love Stiles Stilinski with all his miserable heart.

 

As years passed Isaac settled in his life of waiting, he worked long hours at Sheriff’s station just to keep the loneliness away, and he sold his childhood home when the time seemed right. Isaac bought one of the smaller houses which were located four houses down the street from Sheriff Stilinski which made it easier for Isaac to keep an eye on the older Stilinski; Isaac learned to cook healthy foods which he took over to the Sheriff’s house or the station with various excuses and he would sit and eat with the man that had created the young man Stiles now knew was his mate; a long talk with Deaton had confirmed it, there was no other person in the world for Isaac Lahey only Stiles Stilinski. Isaac would sneak into the Stilinski house when the Sheriff was out to clean and take care of the laundry that the man seemed unable to do on his own, and it was because of this that Stiles broke the communication silence one day with a simple message which Isaac found one morning waiting for him on his private phone; the message was a simple thank you but it was a start. 

 

There were daily messages and a few phone calls back and forth between the two of them, and hope bloomed inside Isaac with each message and after each Phone call he would grin for days. 

 

It takes nine years, nine long agonizing years until Sheriff Stilinski says the words Isaac has been waiting for ever since Stiles left for college, the fall from the man with ease and a twinkle in his eyes that tells Isaac the man knows why Isaac has spent years making sure he was alright, `Stiles is coming home. He’s got a teaching job at the high school.´ Isaac nearly chocks on his burger. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Isaac is nearly vibrating out of his skin with excitement and nerves, and while he hangs up the WELCOME HOME sign for the third time as it keeps on falling, Melissa keeps making sure there is enough food and refreshments for everyone; although Isaac had kept Stiles room spotless she had spent the past two days cleaning the room and changing the sheets over and over again because she wasn’t sure Stiles would like the ones she had chosen. Scott’s kids kept asking every five minutes when uncle Tiles would come, Deaton made small talk with Chris while Derek tried to help Melissa as best he could without driving her crazy. 

 

When they hear the approaching car, Isaac feels a panic stir inside of him, because what is Stiles still can’t see past Isaac’s face and the more he thinks about it the more terrified he becomes and by the time the car stops, the engine dies Isaac is bolting out of the back door and running home like the cowered he’d never known himself to be. 

 

After all this time of waiting and he’s running away from the person he’s wanted the most. But things never work out for Isaac as he expects them to, because when he reaches his house he finds someone painfully familiar and unfamiliar sitting on the steps leading up to the front door of Isaac’s house, lips quirked up into a clever little smile. 

 

`How?´ Isaac breathes out in disbelief as he takes in the man with thick rimmed glasses and messy brown hair and eyes like rich honey as the rays of the setting sun lights them up, a few fresh dark moles litter the pale skin.

 

`Genius.´ Stiles says with a clever little smirk pulling at the lips Isaac has imagined kissing every night before sleep has claimed him and when the demands of each new day forces him awake, `You should know that by now Lahey.´

 

`So, this is your house.´ Stiles says when Isaac remains stunned into silence, Stiles walks up to the front-door and all Isaac does is watch him move and lean against the door frame, `Aren’t you going to invite me in?´ 

 

`S-sure.´ Isaac says as he climbs the steps, he’s nervous, he’s beyond nervous he is terrified for some unexplainable reason. Unlocking the door he notes that slight change in Stiles scent, his natural scent is much more potent and it makes his mouth water.

 

Isaac holds the door open for Stiles who walks straight inside like this was not his first time around Isaac’s house, like the Stiles Isaac had first fallen in love with. This older Stiles starts walking around like this is their home and that thought just opens a new can of worms for Isaac to deal with; because really one of the reason had chosen this house was because he hoped that the close proximity to the Stilinski house would help one day to convince Stiles to move in with Isaac, of course they would have been dating for a while before Isaac would make the request. 

 

`I like the fireplace, ´ Stiles says while running his hand over the mantelpiece, Isaac just nods and watches as Stiles frowns at the empty shelves where Isaac had hoped Stiles would one day store his ridiculous collection of books; hell, Isaac had also bought the house because of the shelves that lined the walls in the living room because they had screamed Stiles at him.

 

`Still not a big reader I see.´ Stiles smiles as he picks at the seven books Isaac has managed to collect, each one is one of the books Stiles had recommended. 

 

`Not everyone likes spending their time with their nose in a book.´ Isaac says, and it comes out way harsher than he had intended it to be, but Stiles doesn’t appear bothered by it and moves towards the direction of the kitchen and before Isaac has joined him Stiles is already going through the cabinets. 

 

`Why are you here Stiles?´ Isaac asks, crossing his arms while watching the man he’s wanted for years and years move around in his kitchen. 

 

`Wanted to see you.´ Stiles admits before taking a seat on the kitchen counter, while sneaking his hand into the cookie jar, `Thought it would be easier without everyone around. And dad agreed. He likes you, you know?´

 

`What would be easier?´ Isaac asks before making his way over to the man who looked strangely comfortable in his kitchen, but then again Isaac had always imagined that Stiles would feel right at home in his house. He ignores what Stiles has told him about the Sheriff, although it makes his heart flutter with happiness because if the head of the Stilinski family likes him then surely Isaac has a slightly better chance at getting Stiles to become his. 

 

Stiles looks down at the chocolate chip cookie in his hand, and with a voice trembling just a little he asks, `Scott and dad – they say you’re like in love with me or something – is it true? ´ 

 

The glass of milk Isaac was about to hand Stiles slips from his grasp and crashes to the floor. Isaac wants to kill Scott and the Sheriff, but he also doesn’t hesitate to answer, `Yes.´ 

 

Isaac feels his heart stutter inside his chest when their eyes catch, and all thoughts about taking back the words are snuffed out when he sees honest to God hope glow in the eyes of the man he wished to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

`So, if you’re in love with me, ´ Stiles says fiddling with the cookie that has once more become surprisingly interesting, `then you wouldn’t say no to maybe going out on a date with me. Because I really think I should try and date a good guy for once.´ 

 

** **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I should throw this out of the window. My friend was right, this was crap... damn it. 
> 
> I can't write Stisaac, forgive me people. I'll just go and throw myself off a bridge.


End file.
